A Weasley ride to the Cinemas
by Wrinkles the Troll
Summary: Fred and George have decided to make a home movie, showing friends and family alike. But will this movie be their demise? will angry redheads coughginnycough claw at their throats? Rated F for funny.Rated T for possible language
1. Chapter 1: Ginny

A Weasley ride to the Cinemas.

"What are we watching again Fred… erm… George?" Hermione asked, plopping down on the couch beside Harry.

Fred/George grinned. "Just a little home movie we made."……

**Movie Starts**

_(Movie will be in italics) _

"_Oh, How I love you my….Pumpernickel. Yes that's it. Pumpernickel. Why, what a cute name. How-_

"_Ginny? Who are you talking too?" Harry asked, opening her door._

"_Harry!" Ginny jumped up, slipping her picture of Harry under her pillow and blowing out the candles. Harry looked around oddly._

"_Ginny? Was someone else in here? A boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy maybeeeeeeeeee?" Harry said, opening her closet door and peeking in._

"_Oh come on Harry, Don't I have enough over protective brothers already? Who CARES if I had a boy in my room, I-_

"_So you DID have a boy in your room! I knew it! Where's he now? Me and Ron will have to have a talk to him before things get too complicated, unless of course you want Fred and George to get involved too, then, that's quite fine with me. I-_

"_Harry! I DON'T have a boy in my room, I NEVER had a boy in my room, and I never WILL thanks to you lot, so get OUT!" She said, shoving Harry out the door and flipping the lock switch. _

_Ginny ran over to her closet door and sunk down on her knees so she was at eye level with the door knob. "Harry Potter touched this. It shall never be sold, washed, lost, burnt, or harmed in any way!" She cried, showering the door knob with kisses._

Up until now, Ginny had sat quite silently on Harry's lap, watching the movie with a good attitude with the rest of the family. But this was too much.

"FRED! GEORGE! YOUR BUTTS ARE MINE!" She yelled, reaching for their throats, But Harry restrained her, pulling her back and whispering in her ear, "It's alright now love, It's all in good fun."

Ginny sighed and laid her head back on Harry's shoulder, still sending death glares at her older twin brothers. No doubt they'd have to sleep with their eyes open for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione

A Weasley ride to the Cinemas 

"And now, for act two." Fred and George said on the screen, snapping a small black director's block closed.

**Movie Begins Again**

_Hermione's summer room appears on the screen._

_Hermione is lying on her bed, humming along to a Orchestra._

_An owl comes in, and swoops down, landing on her bed beside her._

"_Oh, hello Featlen." _

_Hermione grabbed the letter from the owl, and patted it's forehead, signaling it's leave._

_She opened the letter and read it out loud:_

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How are you today? I miss you very much. It's quite boring here, and I wish you'd come to stay for awhile. My parents will be away a week during July, and they told me that I could invite one friend over to stay, and not make that week as lonely. Will you come? I hope you will. I love you._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Victor._

_Hermione fell back on the bed in a fit of giggles. "Love? He **Loves** me?" She slid off the bed, collapsing into a fit of hysteria. _

Ron looked over at Hermione on the couch. "When did **this** happen Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged, her face turning redder by the minute, "The summer after 4th year…"

Ron looked confused. That was the summer that they started dating…

"_Will I go?" Hermione asked herself, stretching out on the floor. "I'd really like too. I think it'd be fun."_

"_HERMIONE!" Ginny screeched, running through the door and jumping on the bed, "GUESS WHAT!" _

_Hermione looked up, slightly dazed, "What?"_

"_GUESS WHO'S COMING FOR CHRISTMAS?"_

_Hermione shrugged, "Who?"_

"_DRACO MALFOY!"_

_Hermione jumped up and looked in the mirror, "Really? when's he arriving? Oh my gosh Ginny, maybe he **isn't **such a prat, and then maybe he'll realize that I'm not the same bushy haired 13 year old muggle that I once was, and then maybe he'll-_

_Ginny burst out into laughter, "I Can't believe you actually fell for it! It's not even August yet, much less December! Your hopelessly hooked Hermione. Hopelessly. Stick with Krum doll, it's much safer. Your guaranteed a wealthy life with him." Ginny teased, skipping out of the room…_

"FRED! GEORGE! HOW COULD YOU! I! YOU! HE! THEN! PRIVACY! GIRL! MAN! MEN!" Hermione shrieked, turning her words into utter nonsense.

Poor Fred, Poor George. They have to endure the anger of a redhead, AND a bookworm…


	3. Chapter 3: The Parents

Sorry That I haven't updated in awhile guys, I've been grounded…..

Chapter three:

(movie is in italics)

"_Mrs. Weasley! I'm home!" _

_Mr. Weasley ran into the kitchen, carrying a vase of flowers. He kissed his plump wife on the cheek and sat the flowers in her arm. _

"_I see that all of the hands (Of the clock) are on mortal peril, once again, as they should be?" (see book six for details….)_

"_Of course dear."_

"_Ah then, everything is set. We'll go to Muggle world for the Summer!"_

"_Are you high dear?"_

"_No, just a bit tipsy."_

"_Be sure not to scare the children!" Molly called up the stairs as Author clambered up them, 2 by 2._

Molly Blushed, "Fred! George! How could you!" but she smiled all the while.

"Shh Mum!" Cried all the children, in favor of watching their parents be embarrassed.

"_My Mollywobbles, my dear MollyWobbles, She cleans up the house every day-_

"_Dad? Are you in there?"_

_Ginny poked her head through her parent's bedroom door._

"_Yes Ginbug, sorry I'm late, Fudge took the heads out to a bar, quite an odd one actually, said I would enjoy it, I believe it was a muggle bar, I don't think I've ever had any butterbeer that strong before.."_

_Ginny rolled her eyes as Author continued to rant and rave about muggles and their beer. _

"_Munchkins! Dinner!" Molly called upstairs, a bit out of sorts herself. _

_Author stood against the bedroom door frame, and counted his children as they ran by._

"_One red head, One brown head, two red head, three red head, four red head, five red head, 6 red head (Bill and Charlie were home) One black head……. (If you didn't catch on yet, Hermione's got brown hair and Harry's got black hair… that's where the 'one brown hair" and 'one black hair' come from._

Author beamed, "I was a bit tipsy, wasn't I?"

"SHH!" The kids shouted.

_Later that night…_

"_Oh Mollywobbles, how I love you."_

"_I love you too dear."_

"_Mollywobbles? Can we have an eight red hair?"_

"_You mean another munchkin dear?"_

"_Yes, yes, one of those things."_

_Author started to undress, mooning the camera all the while._

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH! TURN OFF THE T.V! BED TIME!" Author yelled, maroon faced.

"Yes yes, listen to your father." Molly said, quite frazzled herself.

**Fred? George? What are you thinking? You parents, a bookworm, AND your ONLY sister? I believe you two have a death wish….**

**Next victim: Harry Potter and his secret second girlfriend.**


	4. Chapter 4: Harry and the UFO

Chapter Four: Harry and his secret second girlfriend.

"_IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII loveeeeeeeee Youuuuuuuuuu I danced with you onceeeeeeeeeeeee uponnnnnnnnnnnnnn a dreammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…" Harry waltzed around the common room, singing off tune and holding someone in his arms._

_The 'someone' giggled and gave Harry an Eskimo kiss, then throwing it's head back, howling with laughter._

_It appeared to be night time, as the windows were black and the fire was lit. _

_Harry and the second figure sat on the couch, and the camera zoomed in from behind. _

_Harry and the unidentified object (from now on referred to as U.F.O :P) snuggled close, as Harry taught the U.F.O the muggle tunes from the 'LoveBoat' _

_The U.F.O stood up and turned around, but the shadows on it's face kept it's identity from being revealed. The U.F.O twirled, and fell on Harry's lap, giggling. _

At This moment, Ginny burst with laughter, finnaly realizing who the Unidentified figure was.

"Ron! Harry! No wonder you two were such good friends!"

The rest of the group howled with laughter when they realized what her words ment.

"What were you, Tipsy?"

Harry blushed, throwing a seething look at Ron.

"It was our first attempt at Fire Whisky."

_The film went on to show that Harry and Ron were indeed, Harry and Ron, and that they were both indeed a bit on the drunken side…_

**Fred? George? Where'd you go? Of course, I'd be hiding too if I had half my family wanting to kill me….**

**Next Victim: …… I have no clue whatsoever……… (Actually, I do, but I think It'd be more fun to see you wait……**


	5. Chapter 5: Sirius

1A Weasley ride to the Cinemas

(P.S I decided to get a bit sentimenal this chappie. Sorry for the long wait! I was waiting for my new "Dude! I got a Dell!" computer...)

The next night on the Weasley couch...

"So, Fred, George... why did you invite us all over?"

And indeed there was a large number of newcomers in the Weasley living room. They were all crowded around the T.V, looking at the blank muggle T.V...

"You'll see..." And with that, he switched on the movie.

Fred and George immediately appeared in front of the screen...

"_Welcome!"_

"_We've invited you all here to see..."_

"_Fred and George's adventure into the past!"_

"_Yes, not actually time-travel- not even George and I - the most cunning of wizards- have been able to do just THAT yet, (without a time turner of course...) But memory travel! We have been granted access to some of our friends pensives…well… how about we just let YOU see!"_

_Fred and George disappeared and up popped the Gryffindor common room._

"_Moony! Prongs! Wormtail! You've all grown an inch higher! And look at those clothes! Why they're hanging off you like a..."_

_Sirius appeared on the screen. "Like a…… like a……" He gave up and started hugging the 3 young men in front of him._

"_Padfoot! How are you mate?" James said, jumping onto Sirius's back, making them fall to the ground._

"_Ack! Padfoot! Geoff meh!"_

_James stood up, grinning. "ha. I went to France. You didn't. I got kissed by girls. You- well, knowing you, you probably did too. But Mine were cuter."_

"_Did they kiss you on the cheek?"_

"_Four times per girl. And then there was that one girl… Anna? Erm.. Isa? No…… Anyways, It'll come to me later._

"Sirius! You two were tactless! You couldn't even remember a girls name?"

Sirius's head rose up from in front of the sofa. "Hey1 That was James! Not me!"

_Sirius Smiled. "Ha. Remember that cute little 4th year? Gabby or something?"_

_James smirked. "Yeah right Padfoot, like she'd ever give in to-_

"_Sirius!" said a high-pitched sqeal from behind them all._

"_Erm…. Lorali! Yeah that's it… LORALI!" Sirius yelled when a short blonde got into hearing range._

_She stopped. "No silly. It's Gabby!"_

_Sirius nodded. "that's what I said. But then James here insisted that it was Lorali, and you know me and my memory, so I thought I'd yell that out and see if I was wrong."_

_She seemed to think about it for a moment, then grinned and kept running at Sirius. _

_When She reached him, he picked her up and twirled her around._

"See Sirius! Tactless!" Hermione continued.

Sirius shrugged. "Gimme a break, I was in 5th year."

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "sure you never left it?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

_The foursome left Gabby and headed into the back of the train_

"Hey! That's our compartment!" Ron shouted out.

_The four boys goofed around until it came time to change into their robes._

_Sirius left and came back several minutes later in his robes._

"_Erm… guys?"_

"_yeah mate?" James said, slipping the hood over his head._

"_Erm.. I think I might have picked up Evans' robes before I left last year…"_

_Sirius was wearing a dark pink and green short short short robe, with the gryffindor crest on the back. The name tag read, "Lily." On the front._

"_yeah, deffinately Evans' robes mate. Go find her." James said, grinning widely._

_Sirius stepped outside into the hallway, grimaced, and knocked on the next compartment door._

"_Evans in here?" he asked, poking his head in._

"_No- Black! What ARE you wearing?" Tyra Vane asked, howling with her friends. _

"_Nothing." Sirius muttered, closing the door._

"_Sirius! I seem to have your robes- oh! So THAT'S where my robes got off to!" Lily Evans said, coming down the hallway._

The Weasley living room erupted in long awaited laughter. Sirius's cheeks burned bright red.

"Come on now, It wasn't THAT funny…"

A/N:

I know, I know, it was really lame. I was having a hard time trying to think of a plot… i'll do a better one next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Remus

A Weasley ride to the cinemas

_**An: Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy…**_

_5 minutes later…_

_A message scrolled over the Weasley T.V, that read:_

_No muggle nor magical creatures were hurt in making this section of our home video. _

_A dark cave like room appeared on the screen, and the camera zoomed in to see a werewolf on the couch._

"_arrrrrg, my love…. aRGGGGGGGG my love…." The werewolf sang, howling after he finished the ballad. _

_A more.. womanly werewolf entered the screen, and sat down beside the manly one on the couch._

"_So, have the humans discovered us yet, remus?" _

_the werewolf shook his head. "Nope. And I'm quite fine with it, Narcissa."_

"_Well Good."_

_The couple continued to do… couple-y things on the couch_

"Erm… Remus? Is that…. You? With Narcissa MALFOY?" Sirius asked, thumping Remus on the head.

Remus blushed, "We.. We were teenagers… and she was the only woman that I knew that was a… werewolf…"

"but wasn't she still dating Lucious?"

Remus nodded.

Sirius howled, "Ooh! You naughty boy! NAUGHTY NAUGHTY!"

Harry looked over at Remus with a very disgusted look on his face, "Yea, naughty naughty…"

_**ERG! Sorry so short again,I just CAN'T come up with ANY good ideas! Anyone have a suggestion?**_

_**Xoxox **_

_**Emma**_


	7. Chapter 7: George

Chapter George:

_Fred's Head appeared on the screen. We know it is Fred because he wears a nametag._

"_My Dear brother and I have somehow failed to appear in this video. But I- being the great brother that I am- have decided that at least one of us needs to be in this video. So, with no further ado- My brother: George."_

Fred snickered and hid behind Harry. "If you curse me, George, You'll have to curse Harry and Ginny too. And I believe that Ginny's already a bit ticked at you."

"At Me? What about you?"

"OH I'm sure she's mad at me too."

_The screen faded to Fred and George's room. _

"_Are you sure this will work, Fred?"_

"_Or course! All you have to do is go and get a bit if their hair… and I'll go get some too…Then It'll be set! _

_George nodded, "Alright then." _

_The screenfaded to black_

_20 minutes later…_

_The Screen faded back to Fred and George's room._

_Fred and George were holding up vials full of purple liquids…and a hair._

_The clinked the vials together, "To galleons!" They said, and gulped down the liquids._

_They began to change immediately. Fred shrunk, and his short red hair grew to the base of his back. His nose turned up a bit, and his dark brown eyes lightened. His facial features softened, so all in all, Fred was an exact replica of Ginerva Weasley. _

_But, George on the other hand…_

"_Fred! Fred come here! Something's gone horribly wrong!" George cried from the mirror._

_Fred ran over, "Oh Merlin …"_

_George spun around, and stomped over to his bed._

"_MERLIN FRED! MERLIN? NO! I LOOK LIKE MUM! I DO!" _

_Fred/Ginny snickered, but walked over to his twin. "It's not that bad…I mean… At least your not…um…Ginny."_

"_I'D RATHER BE GINNY!"_

_Fred/Ginny hung his head. Most likely in laughter. _

"_Oh shut up! It's all your fault!" George/Molly whined, and stomped out into the hallway._

"_I advise against going out of this room!"_

"_Mum's not home!- well, now she is.." _

_Fred/Ginny snickered._

_AS Fred/Ginny and George/Molly entered the Family room, Arthur Weasley walked in the door._

"_Oh hello Molly! Hello Ginny! I thought you two were off to Muggle London for a girl's day?"_

_Fred coughed, "Well, we were. But, Mum and I get a sort of cough and we uh… came home early. Now our voices are acting up so uh…" Fred said in his most-Ginny-like-voice possible. _

_George nodded._

_Arthur frowned, "Well, then you two should be in bed!" He said as he walked over to them, kissing Fred/Ginny on the head and George/Molly on the lips._

"_Go on then! Shoo!" he said, pointing to the stairs. "And I'll prepare some soup for you before I go back to work. I've got to work the night shift tonight, molly. Now now, don't fret. Kingsly came up with the flu this morning, and I said I'd do it for him."_

_Fred and George ran quickly up the stairs, fleeing into their room._

"_How much longer until the potion's effects wear off?"_

"_!0 seconds. Lucky we didn't drink the whole vial. 5. 2. 0."_

_They immediately changed, and the twins looked like their good old selves again. _

_They heard Arthur come up the stairs. "Mollykins! Ginnbug! I've got your soup!"_

_But then, right behind him, came the voice of their mother. "Aw, thank you Arthur! Why ever did you make us soup"_

_Fred and George could hear the bewilderment in their father's voice. "Because your sick! I came home a few minutes ago...and you two had come home early because you didn't feel well. So I told you to come up here and I'd make you soup!"_

_Fred and George peeked out their bedroom door, watching the scene. _

_Molly smiled gently and cupped her husband's face, "did you have a long day at work dear?" _

Arthur looked at the other couch, where the two twins now sat.

"I think you owe someone an apology." Molly said, but still holding back laughter.

Fred and George looked down, "Sorry Mum. Sorry ginny."

Molly burst with giggles, "Oh Heavens no! Not us! Your father! He'd thought he'd gone mad for weeks!"

_**So? How was it? Acceptable? Okay? Down right horrid? I think that may have been the last chapter, but if you have anymore ideas, please let me know. Love you all! Review! Review!**_

_**Wrinkles**_


End file.
